Fallout - My perspective
by Kambam44
Summary: this is a story of me in the Fallout universe, fallout 3 to be exact and my adventures in it.
1. Vault 105 (05-23 19:49:16)

"Hey! Kamron!" I heard from behind me, it was my best friend Brooke, she was also the girl I had a crush on.

"Hey Brooke, whats up?" I asked

"Happy birthday Idiot!" she replied as she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You remembered? Thanks!"

"Yeah and that kiss on your cheek I gave you is only a part of your present from me" she told me

"Ha Ha Brookey Anne" I teased sarcasticly

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She said irritated right back at me.

Oh yeah and today is my birthday, I am 16 today Brooke is the same age as me.

"So where you heading off to?" Brooke aaked, curious.

"To the Overseers office to get some news" I replied

"Whhy go to his office for news? He brodcast mist news over the intercom" She replied to my reply. I just shrugged and continued walking to the Overseers office, Brooke walked up next to me and held my hand as we walked, she does this often so I am used to it. When we arrived at the office Brooke waited outside and I walked in the office. The Overseer saw me and greeted me with a smile but he looked like he had to force it.

"Hello Sir." I said

"Hello Kamron, please sit down, we have...lots to talk about" He Said the smile disapearing.

"Kamron...your...your Parents are...dead...uhm...and I have took it upon me to...to take you in as my own Son...this might sound like bad news I know bu-"

"Really sir? My parents are dead? And your gonna be my new dad?" I asked, he nodded I didn't smile infront of him but I was really happy, my parents were terrible people who hated me so I was happy they were dead. The Overseer continued and I left the office to go pack. Outside waiting was Brooke.

"So how did it go?" She asked, I was just beaming with joy.

"Well my parents are dead, and I am going to be the Overseers new adopted son" I replied, now she knew why I was beaming with joy.

"Okay well, it is time for the second part of your gift" She said then hugged me, and she kissed me. When she stopped she said.

"The third part is tonight at 8:00 PM, my place" Then she left. Still in shock from what just happened I sat there a couple moments then shook my head and walked back to my old housing unit, packed my bags and went to the housing unit the Overseer lived in, he already had a room prepared for me all I had to do was unpack. My new life, then began.


	2. Vault 105

I just finished unpacking when my new dad walked in.

"Hello Kamron, settling in alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"No need to be so formal now, you are my new son after all, so when you feel the time is right, you may call me dad, until then...well I guess you can call me Sir..." he told me.

"Okay" I replied.

He then walked out of the room and went back to his work, me on the other hand took a shower, got dressed in my best Jumpsuit, got some flowers and checked the time. It was 7:50 PM and it was a 10 minuet walk to the normal Vault Residence area, so I had time. But I still rushed over to Brooke's Housing Unit and ariving at 8:02, 'fashionably late' I told myself Brooke opened the door with a smile, she had an actual dress on, clothes like that are rare and hard to find.

"I brought you flowers" I said as I handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Kamron!" She replied, taking the flowers and my hand. She led me to her room which was very nice. She had a table in there and a small fridge and freezer for food and drinkz and what not. She had chairs at the table and the a table cloth draped over it, she put the flowers I brought in the vase on the table. Right after that she hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"By the way Pulido" she said my last name. "I love you"

"I-I-I-I...I love you too...Brooke" I said alot of stutter in my voice, she noticed and giggled a bit. We sat down at the table and talked for a while, about how long we have had a crush on eachother and she also tried to convince me to get her a pencil from the Overseers office, I told her no. A while later while we were dancing to music she put on, she made me dance of course, she pulled me as close as possible to her and kissed me with such passion I blushed so hard and so fast that I thought i'd get a bloody nose. She then pulled me onto her bed which I wasn't expecting at all, she took her dress off tossed it on the floor and left herself in her undergarments which she seemed calm with, she layed down and kissed me again and pulled me close, she unzipped my Jumpsuit and that left me in my undergraments. She removed her Bra and looked at me with pure lust in her eyes. She moved my hands onto her Breast and let me take it from there.

"Show me what you can do you crazy beast"

I was so taken aback by this I just did as I was told. I started to lick and suck on her nipples and bite them every so often, I got a few good moans out of her. Then I stopped and kissed her on the neck which made her moan aswell. She removed her panties and my boxers. I knew what she wanted and I was willing to comply to her needs. She spread her legs wide and I grabbed them only to spread them wider.

"Please be careful Kamron...i'm still a virgin" She said, I understood. I placed my now fully erect cock infront of her entrance and slowly slid it in, not to far. I saw Brooke wince abit but she moaned alot louder than before, she gave me a nod as if she is saying I can continue. I slid the rest of my cock in, or atleast as much as her pussy could take. She was moaning loudly with pleasure and begged for more, I started sliding my cock in and out of her pussy getting faster and faster. Brooke grabbed me and pulled me close into a kiss and at the moment she orgasmed and it went right onto my cock that is still inside her thrusting.

"I'm close Brooke, i'm gonna cum soon.."

"You can cum inside me Kamron...today is a safe day for me"

As soon as I heard that I thrusted faster and harder until I reached full release, right into Brooks pussy, and we both layed down as I removed my cock from inside her we fell asleep holding eachother until morning.


End file.
